undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott (Peter)
Scott is a main Character from Peter's Journey Post Apocalypse Scott has a younger brother called Garry, he went to school with Peter before the outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse Issue 1 Scott was seen in all of Issue 1, first when everyone was gatthered in the living room, he was at the back of the house looking out. he then volunteered himself to go out on a supply run instead of Peter with Ben, he then suggested that the others play a board game or play cards to reduce their boredness. Scott was then present when Peter, Ben and Ross had a meeting about what their next move was he was then told that he was to drive his mum's Hyundai in case they need to leave. Later on in the Issue Scott, Anna and Ben left the house for a supply run, when they got to a house Scott told Anna to look for canned items of food, Scott then went off into the garage to get food out of the freezer, after that they went back to the houes where they were staying. Later on at dinner Scott was present at the table when the phone rang. Issue 2 When Peter told them the new that they were getting out of the house Scott and Garry were delighted, Scott then was with Mark, Ben, Ross and Peter when they had another meeting. After the others left Scott and Peter talked about the time when Peter persisted about being early for a family due. Next morning when they all had gathered in the living room to be told what was happening Scott was to drive the Hyundai as planned, with him was Garry, Danny and Zara, when they left the house Scott and the other three got into the car and drove off. Upon their arrival at the church they had a warm welcome, but that was short lived when Peter came out of the room of which the ill James was in and heard the gunshot. Issue 3 Scott was shocked when they killed James with a gun, proclaiming "don't you know!" shortly after the church had been resucured Scott asked Kathryn where a good place to look out of the church was, she then took him to the bell tower, she then stayed with him. He is later seen when everyone is downstairs, he nturupts them by alerting them that fifty walkers have appeared, he then returns to the look out along with Ben, Mark, Peter and Sarah. He then says that he'll make sure that everyone has their stuff already to go. Next Morning he is seen with the others at the choir stalls being told about thee plan to get guns, when Susan inturpts them telling them about the walkers, when they all leave Scott gets into his Hyundai along with Garry, Caroline and Sophie and they follow the RV to the School. When they get the guns and leave to find loads of walkers they run into the main building, Scott gets seperated from the others along with Peter, Kathyrn and Kerry, they run along a narrow passageway when they see three figures standing with a gun pointing at them. Issue 4 Scott is seen when the three people let them, into the room, they introduce themselves, later on they plan to leave, when they get to the vehicles they notice the others are still there, so Scott waits with Jim and Kerry with the vehicles while Peter, Sam and Kathryn go and find the other survivors. when they get back Scott drives his car back to the church, he then helps Ben get his bike of his truck as Ben siphons the gas from the truck. When they go on the move again to the Mournes Scott yet again drives his Hyundai. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of Zombies *Caroline (after reanimation) *Jonny (after reanimation) Trivia *Scott is the driver of the Hyundai. *Scott's melee weapon is a Machete *Scott's gun is a Desert Eagle. *Scott was the first member of the group to kill another undead member of the group, that being Caroline. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Characters Category:Characters